This invention relates to coatings for seeds to be planted which causes a higher percentage of seeds to germinate and to produce a more healthy plant which results in greater yield. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for treating a seed coating compound such as a hygroscopic material which makes the coating compound to more readily adhere to the seeds to be planted without allowing the seeds to cake together prior to planting.
It is well known in the seed planting art that better germination, more rapid growth, and resistance to many adverse influences, after planting, have been obtained by coating the seed before or during planting with particular types of material. These types of materials include insecticides, bactericides, miticides, fungicides, and/or growth stimulating compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,376 is directed to a method for treating seeds directed to a compound which includes added stickers or adherent materials which will insure uniform retention of the material about the seed. Further, the patent is directed to the addition of a humectant or hygroscopic agent which will draw moisture to the seed after it has been planted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,099 and 4,045,387, assigned to the Department of Agriculture, are directed to compounds which are highly water absorbant and have been used as seed coating compounds to assist in attracting moisture from the earth to the seed to bring about faster germination and greater percentage of seed growth resulting in greater yield. Further, it has been determined that a greater percentage of seeds so coated and planted germinate and survive in growing to mature plants.
The greatest problems encountered with coating seeds with highly absorbent compounds, which will be referred to herein as hygroscopic materials, is its ability to adhere to the seeds and to avoid caking of the seeds once they have been coated.